Tough Love
by sodas98xx
Summary: Gianna Curtis, not a unique name like Ponyboy or Sodapop but she is still a Curtis. Darry, Soda and Pony don't know how to handle Gianna, and that's not because she is bad. No. They don't know how to teach her to be tougher and be able to fend for herself after the death of their parents. The gang tries to help but Gianna doesn't feel any love when she needs it most...
1. Chapter 1

"Gianna keep up will ya?" Ponyboy yelled to me as I slowly walked behind him and Johnny; his best friend. I only rolled my eyes at them and walk a little faster, just so Pony wouldn't tell Sodapop or Darry on me. They think their tough when they do that.

I'm 13, and the youngest of the Curtis clang. Darry is 19, he keeps watch of us after our parents died and all. He works as a roofer in the South side, the pays good there. Soda is just dawned 17 and he quit school, says he's no good at it. He works at the DX and makes minimum wage; it helps though. Then there is Pony, he don't like me anymore, since Darry forced him to keep watch of me at school as such he's started to get mad at me for anything. Soda and Pony are the closest, Pony turning 16 this year, Soda just turned 17 few weeks ago.

Like I said, I'm 13, the youngest and considered the baby. Before our parent's died I was never included in any of the gang's activities, but now they have no choice. It kind of makes me mad, Pony and Darry don't really like having to account for me all the time, I was always mom's job to look after; heaven forbid that they actually have to look after me.

Steve always say's I'd be better off as a Socs and it hurts; I don't even hang out with any Socs, only Darry ever did but he's still considered more of a Grease than me. Soda has sort of taken me under his wing more than the others and looks out for me but its still weird for me to rely on them so much.

"G I'm dropping you to Soda, he can deal with you now." Pony said and Johnny tried to hide his smile. "Whatever..." I remarked, spotting the DX up ahead. Pony stopped and faced me, frowning. I huffed and took off running to the DX, racing past Ponyboy and Johnny much to their surprise, but they didn't care to follow me.

"Woah, woah, woah, G you can't come here today. Boss is watching me like a hawk today, go home." Soda said after I nearly knocked him over.

"But...-" "No, go home." He said tossing me bus fare, and walking back over to Steve who snickered at me. I walked over to a bench by the DX, planning on waiting for Soda's shift to be over.

About 30 minutes later Steve saw me, when he walked out for a smoke and told Sodapop who came out and shoved me away. Just as I started to walk to the bus stop I saw a car full of girls roll up to the DX, and I knew that Soda didn't want to be seen with his kid sister around girls. "Fine..." I muttered as I walked the opposite way from home. I was headed into the rougher part of the North Side, Tim Shepard's gang runs that part of the area. Darry, Soda and Pony always told me not to go onto there turf but I didn't care enough to listen; I thought I would always have one of the gang with me to defend me if I ran into them.

The sun was getting lower in the sky, turning the clouds orange and yellow as it set. Pony loves this stuff, I wonder if he's seeing this one; it sure is pretty, I must say.

Soon it got dark and cold; all I had was on of Soda's old shirts to keep warm as I walked in unfamiliar territory.

Just as I was going to stop for a minute someone jumped out at me. "Gianna!" Dallas screamed slumping his arm around my shoulders, a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

"Jesus Dally you gave me a heart attack." I said trying to shove him away, like soda did to me. "What are you doing way out here?" he asked taking a drag and blowing white smoke out into the black night sky.

"Ain't going home..." I mumbled focused on my feet, not thinking dally would hear me; his hearing terrible due to many nights out at dances and at parties.

"I know that Darry would never approve of such a fine young girl like you being out alone at this time, let alone in this neighbourhood." he said, before stopping in front of me, and I stumbled towards him not paying attention.

"Darry don't care. None of them do, ain't much need for me around them." I said confidently staring down Dally as he found what I said funny. "That ain't true, they'd be worried sick without you G." he said putting out his 'cancer stick'. "C'mon I'm taking you home." I didn't put up much fight, I knew this would be inevitable anyway so, might as well go now.

Dally paid for my bus fare even though I told him I had enough, he told me to save it for a Pepsi or chocolate bar later.

Dally knew it was late, that I was about to be skinned by everyone, but still paraded me into the house loud and obnoxiously.

"Look what I found!" He yelled as we opened to door, Darry, Pony and Soda springing up at the sight of me. "Where the hell have you been?" Darry yelled, and I barely blinked. "I went for a little walk." I retorted, trying to sound relaxed about it but it seemed to only fuel the bulldozer I call my brother and 'guardian'.

"When is that ever okay?" Darry asked again, he already knew the answer but I was tired of being treated like a baby.

"I found her on Tim's turf too." Dally added, adding more gasoline to the fire. Pony and Soda better feel guilty for what happened, they both sluffed me off, but then if I had of come home they would've been in my situation now.

"I don't even want to look at you right now." Darry whispered turning to look at my other two asses of brothers.

"Get put of here, go to bed now!" he shouted, pointing to the bedrooms down the hall of our small house. I ran down the hall desperate to get into private before crying. I ran right into my parent's bedroom, a small part of my hope fading away as I was reminded I would never find them in there again.

I cried and cried as I listened to everyone out in the living room talk about me. It only made me more upset and before long I was asleep, tear tracks all down my cheeks.

...

**All rights go to S.E. Hinton, and any character that is her's. I take no ownership of any of the characters from the book as they are not mine.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

I woke the next morning to the normal loud yelling that filled our house a lot. I looked around and remembered that I was in my parent's room; I haven't slept in here in a few weeks. I felt really bad about sleeping in there because we all as a 'family' decided to stop sleeping in their bedroom a while back.

I tried to sneak out of the bedroom and felt I did successfully, until I walked into view of Pony.

"What were you doing in mom and dads room?" he asked, which alerted Darry and Soda. I walked a little closer to them to see how many other people were over and saw the rest of the gang was there.

"I-I was just looking around, missing them more is all." I tried to convince them but they didn't buy it one bit.

"Then why weren't you in your bed last night?" Darry challenged completely embarrassing me in front of everyone.

"I said I was missing them is all, you, Soda and Pony didn't help none." I said grabbing the last piece of toast which was cold, from the kitchen table.

"Darry go easy on the squirt, she missed your parents no reason to get angry." Steve said defending me, from Pony and Darry while Soda stayed quiet. He was the only one of my brothers that wouldn't get on my case in front of everyone. I am no doubt closer with Soda then with Pony or Darry; it's not even a question.

"You shut up Steve, this is between blood. I don't need your input." Darry yelled to Steve who stood up in a fighting stance, I started to get really nervous for the havoc I was creating in the house.

"See what you've caused Gianna, god." Ponyboy chastised as he tried to calm Darry.

"You know what, I'll leave. I belong better with Socs like I've been told before." I said throwing my half eaten slice of toast on the kitchen table before taking off out of the house. I heard Darry and everyone calling me back, threatening to ground me.

"G c'mon now, wait up!" Soda called as he tried to catch up to me, I had quit running now but was still moving pretty fast.

"Where are you going? Darry gonna be awfully mad at you now." He said, and I looked at him with a blank expression. "_Now _he will be mad? Darry don't want me no more, I'm doing all of you a favour by splitting."

"Gianna, I don't want to hear that kind of talk from you. You ain't doing yourself no good by saying you'd be better without us." Sodapop said, trying to instill words of wisdom into my mind.

"C'mon let's go clear our heads…" Soda said tucking me under his arm as we strolled towards the center of town.

We were sat in the Dairy Queen for a bit, the clock reading 3:15pm, when Soda said he better call Darry and tell him where we was at. I was seriously thinking about splitting when Soda got up to use the payphone out of sight but didn't.

That's not fair to Soda none that I leave, he loves me at least, and I don't have anything against him after shooing me away from the DX yesterday. He just wanted to have a bit of time with his buds on a Friday night; its okay.

While Soda was on the phone I didn't hear his conversation, but the topic of me being given up to the City of Tulsa was considered and brought up by Darry. Soda tried to tell Darry that wasn't a good idea but Darry never let him finish, and said it would be up for discussion.

When Soda return he tried to pick up his moral but I didn't really notice anything was different with him.

"G why did you sleep in mom and dads last night? You can tell me." he asked, trying to understand why all of a sudden I would want to spend time in their room. My brothers didn't really show that much emotion or any emotion really after the accident and I think that was to try and put up a brave front for me.

I looked out the window at the passing group of Socs desperately trying to stop the flow of tears to my eyes as Soda intently watched me from across the table.

"What's wrong baby girl?" he pressed, pleading with me to answer him. To open up to him and spill my mind, but I wasn't in the mood to do so then I public.

"I don't want to talk about this Soda, its not that big of a deal. Like I said, I was just missing on them is all." I said finally turning back to a paranoid Soda. Why doesn't he just get that, I missed mom and dad and no body understands. Its only been about four months since the accident and I'm still haven't fully come to terms with it all.

I may be 14, mature and all, but being the youngest in a house full of guys really takes its toll on you.

"G, c'mon its getting late we better get home…" Soda said after a few minutes of silence. He seemed defeated that I didn't open up to him but I think he'll let it slide.

"Darry I told you I don't know what's up with her!" Soda raised his voice at our eldest brother. Darry barely waited until we were in the doorway to send me to my room so he could talk to Soda and Pony alone.

I didn't listen for long, and fell asleep, but woke up a little bit later when Pony walked into our room to go to bed as well. I pretended to be asleep and Pony was talking to himself quietly, but not quietly enough because I could still hear him.

The last thing he said was what replayed in my mind the rest of the night.

"Why did the court have to decide to let Darry have custody of G?"

…..

Again these are S.E. Hinton's characters. I don't own them.


	3. Chapter 3

I jolted awake after having a really vivid dream, well nightmare, with sweat pouring off my forehead. The little alarm clock on Pony's side table said it was 3am, and then I scanned my eyes and saw a passed out Pony in his bed. It was pretty warm still outside and I barely had a blanket covering me but I was sweating.

My head was pounding and my stomach was queasy; all I did was toss and turn the rest of the night. I couldn't find a comfortable position to lie and woke up the next morning exhausted.

Nobody spoke a word to me that morning, Pony and Johnny took off somewhere, Darry had to do some Sunday-Work on a house and Soda split to meet up with Steve.

It wasn't unusual for me to be left alone on Sunday's, and well Saturday's for that part, and it being the end of the school year I was soon to be forgotten for the summer fun. Now that mom wasn't around anymore Pony won't be forced to let me tag along to everything he does, I will sit in silence.

I really have been thinking that Darry is right, and I should and would be better off in a girl's home or being adopted by Socs. I guess everybody has their own way of grieving and Pony and Darry must be dealing with it by being snotty and mean.

It was 11am when I walked out of the bathroom after taking a cold shower, thinking that would help cool me off. It didn't.

I flopped down on the couch, my vision doubling everything it saw making me even more queasy and dizzy.

I heard two voices coming towards the house but didn't know who they were as my vision clouded over and everything went black.

….

Two-Bit and Dally were the ones to find me, they were stopping by our house as usual not knowing everyone was gone. The couch was in plain sight of the front door but the two bozos didn't see me until they were on their way out.

At first they thought I was sleeping, but when I wouldn't wake up they freaked out.

"Is she dead?" Two-Bit asked biting his nails as Dally stood up from he crouched position in front of me. "NO stupid she's passed out, we should call Darry." Dally commented sauntering over to our phone, ringing Darry.

"Darry, your sister is passed out cold on the couch." Dally spoke to a suddenly concerned Darry.

"Alright man we will." Dally replied in response to Darry telling him to call up an ambulance. Meanwhile running through Darry's mind was the cost of the hospital stuff.

I started to come round as the sirens started to blare closer to our house.

"Jesus G, how long were you out?" Two-Bit yelled at me, not harshly he just was scared, as I sat up a bit. "I-I don't know…" I whispered hoarsely seeing it was nearly 11:30am.

The paramedics came bursting in the door asking what was going on and Dally and Two-Bit tried their best to answer the man as another asked me some questions. It was all a blur to me really until I was being taking from the house and I started to think I was being taken away for good.

I saw Pony and Johnny running up to the house yelling and asking what was going on.

"PONY!" I screamed for him and he tried to break past the third paramedic guy, who wouldn't let Pony through.

"That's my little sister for Christ sake let me through!" Pony continued and finally the paramedic let Pony though and he was allowed to ride with me.

All the events that had occurred in the past few days were erased from my mind and I was just glad to be clutching onto Pony's sweaty hand as we rode to Tulsa Memorial; we didn't share any words but just having a family member there was all I needed.

Once we got to the hospital Pony and I had to be separated, so the nurses could perform some tests.

About a half hour later it was determined that I was suffering from Acute-Heat Stroke and low blood sugar that's why I was dizzy and queasy. I got some fluids and then was brought out to the waiting room to be greeted by Pony, Soda and Darry. They all shared concerned looks before engulfing me in a big brother hug.

"Gianna you nearly scared me half to death when Dally called me, what happened?" Darry asked me looking into the rear-view mirror of his truck as we drove home, the windows down and a nice breeze cooling us all off.

I shrugged my shoulders not making eye contact as Sodapop turned round in his seat to look at me and Ponyboy in the back. "Darry she'll let us know later." Soda said while smiling at me, using his charm to make me smile.

"No she won't Soda; she'll say she forgot I just want an answer for once!" Darry ranted slamming his hand against the wheel as he finished his sentence. It sort of made me jump as we pulled up outside of our house. I jumped out of the truck and ran inside my legs a little wobbly but I wanted to get inside; and away from Darrel.

From the open window in our house I could hear Soda and Pony lay into Darry and Darry respond saying he'll be back later, with that he sped off.

Soda went and made a sandwich for himself and Pony as Pony came and sat next to me on the couch. He sat forward and put his head in his hands and exhaled loudly. I glanced over at him and knew he was feeling some sort of emotion.

I finally got up the courage to speak to him, "I'm sorry Pony." It came out as more of a hushed whisper but he heard it and sat back on the couch.

"Gianna, no, I'm sorry. I haven't exactly been a good brother lately and I'm sorry. Its just school and I **need** good grades to show the social worker." He sighed and I nodded, understanding where he was coming from. I need to keep up my good grades too; otherwise we could be taken away, Soda as well.

Speaking of Soda he came out of the kitchen with two sandwiches and handed one over to Pony. I eyed it from my spot and Pony saw offering me half. I sort of felt bad for taking food from my brother's mouth, but he said "I'm not hungry much, it's cool."

I took half the sandwich and ate it with my brothers, thinking about what life would be like _without them…_

…..

Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites! 33333


	4. Chapter 4

Darry returned after the gang had come over late at night. They all heard what had happened earlier that day and were concerned but I assured them I would be okay.

"Well enough for school tomorrow?" Darry's voice came from the front door silencing everyone and making us all turn out heads to look at him.

I nodded my head, the silence not lasting long because Steve spoke up.

"Y'all remember my cousin Ricky?" he asked and everyone mumbled there answer but I had no clue who he was and just stayed quiet.

"Well little Ricky is coming to Tulsa to stay with us for the summer!" Steve hollered and everyone cheered saying this would be the best summer and such. They all settled down and started to leave around 10 so I decided to go to bed. I had no problem falling asleep and didn't even hear Ponyboy enter our room and go to bed.

Monday mornings have always been the same at our house. We all rushed around to try and get stuff done and ready for school or work in little time; we always had a problem with sleeping in.

We were all falling over one another and there was plenty of sighs and frustrated groans between all of us as we rushed around our small house.

"Someone go get the mail!" Darry shouted over the shower that Pony was in. I was at the kitchen table eating some cereal so I got up and went to get it. I picked up the news paper and got the mail, but one of the letters was for Darry and it was from the State of Oklahoma. I got a little scared but handed the letter to Darry who was now sitting at the table eating **my** cereal.

I sat down across the table from him and drank some orange juice as Darry intently read the letter. It was hard to read his facial expressions because he was a stone face when it came to that. Just like our dad, you could never tell if he was happy unless he out right told you.

"What's it say Dar?" I asked cautiously surveying Darry's expressions and his eyes to try and see if my question was in bad timing.

"Soda! Pony! Get in here!" Darry yelled, placing the letter back into the envelope and setting it down on the table in front of him. My two other brothers strolled in, Pony leaning on the back of my chair and Soda next to him.

"We got a letter from the State…" Darry drawled, dragging on the news or information that was explained in the letter.

"What's it say Dar?" Pony re-asked my question not knowing I had already asked. "It says that due to mine and Soda's income…" Darry started but was making us sweat; I didn't know whether it would say that we had to leave or whether we were being allowed to stay.

"…and Pony and G's grades the State has decided to…"

"WHAT!?" the three of us shouted wanting to hear the news but not wanting to be late. We all laughed after that, finding it funny that we knew what each other was going to say.

"They have given me full custody of all of you!" Darry finally concluded causing Pony and Soda to celebrate by lifting me up and cheering. Darry laughed at us again and then told me and Pony to head off the school, saying there was three days until summer break and to focus.

….

"This summer is going to be great, ain't it G?" Pony said as we walked into the school after lunch, we had gone over to the DX to see Soda like we do almost everyday now.

"I guess…" I mumbled as the Socs filled hallway called out remarks and jokes to Pony and I as we passed by. "I know it will be." Pony concluded before he told me to meet him at the side entrance of the school at the end of the day and to wait for him.

I walked a little bit further down the hall to my history class which was monopolized with Socs and sophomore Socs at that. I'm in a year higher grade than mine for some classes. I know nobody in my class, even the greasers; they all don't pay me any attention. I sit in the very back to, I'm not worth the front seats of he class but I put the myth that 'if you sit at the front you learn more and are smarter' to rest because I have the highest grade in the class.

That class went by so slow and next was English, another class with older students. Thankfully I only had two classes all year with older students or I would've died. Pony had four classes with Junior students.

We had to turn in our final assignments for all the classes and then we had our final assessments tomorrow and Wednesday. I wasn't worried for them but Pony was, he always stressed over this stuff.

When the final bell went I waited for all the Socs to leave before I tried to leave, to avoid being pushed around and cussed at.

I went to my locker to grab my bag and books to study and met Pony and Johnny outside the school. We walked home, Johnny reluctantly going home for once and Pony and I continued to our house.

A car full of Socs drove by and they shouted at us to wash the grease off of us and such; we have really learned to ignore them.

….

The whole gang was over again that night and we just talked and messed around. I joined the group after I had studied for my examinations. Darry made sure that I was actually studying and watched me for a little bit. He called Pony in to study too and we worked together. Darry keep telling us how important it was for us to do well and it added weight to my shoulders.

After dinner, with the whole group of us, I went and changed then climbed into bed. I tried to tune everyone out so I could just focus on my own thoughts but I was hard.

They were all really loud and I mean it was only 8:45 but it was a school night and this was my house so I wanted to sleep I was going to sleep. I got up and crept down the short hallway and poked my head into the living room doorway seeing everyone all gathered around the little TV watching the football game I guess.

"Soda?" I called out to him seeing as he was the closet out of my brothers to where I was standing. "Yeah?" he replied to me standing up walking over slowly, still watching the TV.

"Can you guys keep it down a little?" I asked as he reached me and finally looked at me. "Oh you've gone to bed? Yeah sorry." He said turning to face the gang and he asked them to not cheer so loud. They all pretty much disregarded Soda so I walked into the kitchen to sit and wait til everyone left for the night.

"Ain't you going back to bed?" Pony asked looking up from his studying. I shook my head no and he gave me a questioning glance. "There too loud, I'll wait til they go home." I said laying my head on the table.

"No, c'mon G I'll lay with you." Pony said starting to close up his books. I was going to get up until Soda stopped Ponyboy and I. "I lay with her, you keep studying." Soda said heading towards the doorway.

I followed him down to my room, got into bed; Soda tucked me in then laid next to me and stroked my hair until I fell asleep.

….

Darry told us that if we had good report cards we could go to the movies.

Guess what, we are going to the movies today, well tonight because we brought home all A's. Darry gave Pony money and Soda told Darry he'd pay for me. Little did I know that we would be sneaking in and that I would be forced to watch the action movie I wasn't informed was playing that night.

….

Back to Back updates! Yay aha thanks for all the kind words! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Steve's cousin Ricky rolled into town yesterday and what a night it was once he arrived at our house. I have never heard the boys be so loud, even after they have won a football game or anything. It truly was a sight to see.

I was awoken by Soda who was going to work and he told me Pony had gone out already as well. I was about to get up and have breakfast but Soda stopped me. "No, no, G. Go back to sleep, we have a big night ahead of us today." I laid back down and Soda kissed my forehead before I drifted off again.

I woke up later to a noise coming from the living room. I sat up slowly and contemplated calling out to one of my brothers. I didn't instead I got up and walked towards the kitchen. When I rounded the corner I saw Ricky.

"Hey there little lady." He called once he noticed me standing looking at him from the doorway. "Uhh hello…" I said my voice dry from having just woken up. "Where your brother's at?" he asked me and I shrugged. I didn't really feel safe with him here, and not having one of my brothers here as well.

I walked into the bathroom with a pair of my jeans and changed before going and sitting on the porch. I didn't want to be in the same room as Ricky, one because I didn't trust him and two because he's really rude.

Minutes passed and I faintly saw Pony and Soda walking down the street towards the house. As they got closer they noticed me sat outside, in just my socks no shoes, and raised an eyebrow.

"What ya doing out here?" Pony asked and I cocked my head in the direction of the house. They came up the steps and entered as I followed behind Pony.

I don't mind it when Two-Bit, Steve, Johnny or even Dally come by when my brothers aren't here, I've known them some years, but this Ricky is a little sketchy. I guess you can't judge a book by its cover and all that crap but he's really off to me.

I heard Sodapop telling him off. "Hey bud, umm you can't just waltz in here without one of the gang. My sister was here alone and was kind of frightened." Soda said and Ricky looked over at me making me hide behind Pony a little more.

Let the games begin…

…

I went to the DX with Soda for the rest of the day and Pony took Ricky around and showed him the city.

When Sodas shift was over we walked home because Steve had to go home early. As we walked along we joked with each other until a lady probably in her forties approached us. She had a paper in her hand and looked really tired.

"Excuse me but I was wondering if you two would be interested in adopting a dog?" she asked and my eyes widened.

_"Mom have you seen Radar?" the 16 year old Darrel Jr. asked as he had just come home from school. Soda, Pony and I all looked at mom and dad to, waiting for there answer. Radar is our dog, he's a German Shepherd. My dad says he's getting old all the time, especially when he tries to climb the front steps to the house. _

_"Why don't you guys go check out back?" Mom replied while she started to walk towards the front door to get the mail. _

_We all rushed out into the fenced in backyard looking for Radar. "Radar!" we all called out hoping he would slowly walk out somewhere. Darry started to walk towards the bush we had in the yard, Soda behind him, Pony next and then me. _

_All of a sudden Darry stopped, Soda bumped into him and Pony into him. Before I had a chance to stop Darry yelled at me to go get dad. My blood went cold as I ran back into the house to get our dad._

_The panic and pain in Darry's voice startled me and I didn't know what was going on really. Mom came out with me wrapped around her torso trying to not cry. We stood on the back steps as my dad went and looked over Pony and Soda's shoulders. _

_Darry was down on the ground cradling our beloved Radar as he lay passed on. Darry was crying real bad, Soda and Pony were crying too. Dad told us all that it was his time and that he wasn't in pain anymore but we could tell he was upset too. _

_I cried and cried that night, not touching my dinner, none of my brothers did either. _

_Radar was out first dog…_

I never did see Radar's body, dad thought it would be too much for me so, I waited inside while Pony, Soda and Darry dug a hole for us to put Radar in. We took off his red collar and kept it safe somewhere to always have.

"I'm sorry ma'am I don't think we can, not today." Soda let the lady down lightly. She visibly slumped at the rejection and moved aside so we could see the little puppies. They were all German Shepherds.

I know Soda thought of Radar too and when he brought him up as we walked home it confirmed my suspicion.

"Man them dogs made me think of ole Radar." He said as we turned onto our street the sun getting lower in the sky. "Yeah, I miss him…" I said looking down at the gravel road as we heard Darry's old truck coming up behind us; the headlights making shadows on the street in front of us.

…

"What did you and G do on your first day off?" Darry asked as we sat at the table eating 'a poor mans dinner' Pony called it. Pony told Darry how he went down to the library and read a whole novel.

"It was so good, time got away from me; I still made it home before Gianna though." Pony declared almost like he was trying to get me in trouble. "Nice try little buddy, she was with Soda. Why were you anyway?" Darry questioned as I pushed my plate away, not looking to eat anymore.

"Can't we spend a little time bonding?" Soda yelled, mocking hurt, while wrapping his arm around my shoulder making me laugh.

"You two don't need to 'bond' anymore, y'all are inseparable." Pony remarked smiling towards the end. "No really why?" Darry asked, his voice getting more authoritative. I looked up at Soda and then looked over at a now concerned Darry.

"Ricky barged in here this morning, I was uncomfortable is all." I said acting like it was no big deal although it kind of was, to my brothers at least. Soda gave me a whole speech on how I should go to work with him everyday if I don't go somewhere with Pony, until Soda is off work that is, so I wont be alone. I shot him down pretty quickly.

I have been kind of lonely since my parents passing. My best friend in the whole world, Laura, moved away with her family. That happened a few weeks maybe before my parents passed. I was really quiet after she moved and then everything that went on with the State and I barely made a sound for at least a month. My brothers were really worried and so were the doctors but I put on a brave face and put all my emotions behind me so I wouldn't suffer another blow and get taken from them. It has sort of gotten better but I still struggle with not suffering total breakdowns in front of everyone.

I haven't been able to write to Laura in a while because money is tight. I've been thinking about getting a small job, to try and take a bit of burden off Soda and Darry; I think it will look good in the eyes of the Social Workers too.

"Gianna! Hello!" Pony waved his hand in my face as I returned to earth and was staring into Darry's blue eyes. "What? Sorry…" I said sort of embarrassed from being spaced out.

"I said did he do anything to you? Soda said you were sitting on the front porch this morning without shoes on." Darry said as he cleared the table. "No, just startled me is all." I enforced so Darry wont have to worry.

"Maybe you odd to go to work with Soda til he's off." Darry suggested more to himself but I did let that stand. "No! I was thinking about going to see Mrs. Roy tomorrow anyway. Haven't seen her in a while."

"Way out there?" Pony asked thinking I was crazy for going to her house just to talk to her. Truth is she's like my grandmother. I would be heart broken if anything happened to her. She was great friends with my mom and her husband worked with my dad. Mrs. Roy would come over and her and my mom would take and have a blast.

"Yeah, Mr. Roy did pass on a while back and I think she could use some company once and a while." I defended and Pony chuckled. "You're crazy." He said shaking his head. "I think it's a great idea!" Darry said whacking Pony on the back of the head before going to his room.

….

**Sorry for such a long wait! Hope it was worth it though! :***


	6. Chapter 6

Darry dropped me off at Mrs. Roy's, before he headed to work. It was out of the way for him to do so but he wanted to see Mrs. Roy as well. Dar told me that Pony or Soda would get me at the bus stop by the steel factor at 9pm. He made it pretty clear what buses I was to catch in order to be on time. I assured Darry that I would be on time and he said that he'd send one of the boys earlier than the bus was expected.

"Good morning sweetheart. How ya been, come inside have a seat; I'm baking some cookies right now." She greeted me, ushering me into the house. She told me to have a seat and get comfortable, while she got the cookies out of the over.

Mrs. Roy was like what I pictured any 'typical' grandmother to be like. She's got two children and only a handful of grand kids, they all live out of the state though and she rarely sees them.

Mom once hinted that Mr. and Mrs. Roy thought of my brothers and I as their 'grand kids' and that's what we felt like. She was often at our house when we'd get home from school and we had spent a few holidays together.

It was nice you know? Not having 'real' grandparents by blood around us, they took the place and it was nice. After our parents died they offered to look after us and we considered it, but in the end Mr. Roy fell sick and couldn't work. He passed a mere two and a half weeks after our parents.

It was a rough time, heck it still is. I knew also that coming here would make me emotional as would it make Mrs. Roy emotional.

"I just didn't think it would be this hard…" I spoke, Mrs. Roy agreeing with me.

"Dear there ain't no amount of time that will help the pain of losing someone go away, but you can't let it hold you back. They will always be there with you, I know your parents are always with you guys the same with Mr. Roy, he will always be here." She said pointing to her heart. She was right and I knew it but it didn't make it easier to hear or believe.

"Now, lets not sit here feeling sorry for ourselves. I'm going to put you to work." She said with her signature smile, I bet, the same smile that won over Mr. Roy.

Over the course of the day I help Mrs. Roy do her laundry and I helped her get vegetables from the garden she had in her backyard. We broke for lunch shortly after, and then I helped her with dusting and cleaning her house. I did the vacuuming because she has arthritis and it's a tedious task for her.

You'd be surprised how fast time passes when you are actually doing something important. Mrs. Roy had told me that it was a quarter past eight and that I better get going or Darry, Soda and Pony would be worried.

She thanked me for helping her out and gave me a little cloth all wrapped up and told me to open it at home, as well as giving me a little tin of the cookies she baked. I thanked her for today as well and then set out for the bus stop, loving the feeling of the sun on my face.

As I walked to the bus stop, a car of Socs went by, not missing a beat and hollering names and digs at me to which I ignored. Sometimes it can be difficult to ignore them and not retaliate but it's the best option.

Right as I approached the stop I saw the bus coming from down the street. I'm not sure if it's an early bus or if I'm late but either way at least I didn't have to wait long. The times and talks I had with Darry this morning are long forgotten and that will not be good if I am late.

By the time I hear my stop get called I'm the only person on the bus and the sun is long gone from the sky. I exit the bus and see none other than Soda sitting on the bench kicking his foot around in the dirt. I run up to him and scare him but he quickly recovers and we start to head home.

"So kiddo how was your day? That smile seems to say it was pretty good." Soda asked fixing the collar on his DX shirt.

"It was great So, we talked and I helped her do house work." I said my voice sounding very happy and light. Soda looked shocked as I mentioned 'house work' and had to make a comment about that.

"You don't even do house work at our house, what did she give you?" he asked pointing to the two packages in my hands. "She made cookies this morning and gave me some to take home to you guys." I said showing him the tin and quickly jerking it away from his grabbing hands. We both chuckled at his child like ways and then he pointed to the cloth.

"What about that?" he asked and I looked down at it and thought hard about what it could be. I never saw her wrap this up so I have not a clue what could be in it. "I don't know, she told me to open it at home…" Soda smiled.

We finally made it home and walked into a somewhat quiet room. Only Dally was over tonight and he was going to head out soon, is what I heard as we entered. He was sprawled out on the couch, smoking and watching something on the TV.

I walked into the kitchen and gave Darry the cookies, Pony and Dally deciding to join us at the dinning room table. "What about that?" Darry asked, Soda spoke up and told him that I didn't know what was in it.

"Well then open 'er up!" Dally called from his spot leaning against the counter top, lighting another smoke.

I removed the safety pin from the canvas like cloth and pulled out a napkin also safety pinned. "Jeez, whatever is in there must be important." Pony joked as I took off the other pin. I carefully unfolded the napkin, the suspension in the room growing and I had to suppress a giggle looking at everyone's anxious faces.

Removing the final napkin corner it revealed at least twenty seeds, different colours and sizes. My face must have been glowing because Dally's burst of laughter made everyone else laugh as well. I was excited, one was because we didn't know what seed made what, and two this will save us money on possibly fruits and vegetables.

"You can't be that excited over some damn seeds?" Darry joked making me look at him, my face dropping and no doubt I was starting to blush. Embarrassed by how excited I was because clearly it was nothing to be excited about.

"Well…we can plant 'em." I said folding the napkin back up to keep them safe until I could get around to plant them.

"Were not farmers G, were greasers; no use for the seeds." Soda said and Pony was dying of laughter. Dally and him were joking about being farmers and I felt tears collect in my eyes. I think they were out of embarrassment rather than hurt although I felt some of that too.

"But when they grow we will have fruits and vegetables, that'll save us some money Darry." I said and he nodded, knowing that I was right but still not ending the joke they were making of me. At least I felt it was about me.

"That's true, but it rarely rains here. Ain't no point Gianna." Darry said, this time more serious and in an explaining tone probably seeing my reaction and threatened tears.

Now that the seeds were protected by the cloth again I slowly stood up, my chair making a loud noise as it slide across the kitchen floor. I walked towards the doorway heading down the hall but was stopped by a question before I could exit the room.

"Gianna, aren't you hungry? We saved you some food." Darry asked and I simply shook my head no before continuing down the hall to mine, Pony and Soda's room. I slipped out of my jeans and shirt before putting on one of dads old shirts and climbing onto my small bed. I put the seeds on the windowsill by my head before lying down completely.

I was thinking about what Mrs. Roy said today until I heard someone walk in.

"Gianna, we weren't making fun of you. We were just having some laughs is all, please don't be mad." Ponyboy's soft voice spoke into my ear, quiet like he wasn't sure if I was awake still.

I rolled over to face Pony and although they were there, I didn't see Darry, Soda and Dally looking in on us. "I'm not mad Pone, I just thought that I could ya know maybe help Dar a bit. I could take care of the plants outside and then maybe we'd save some on produce; I don't know maybe you guys are right. Its dumb anyway." I said and Pony just listened.

"No G it's a great idea, actually I'll help you tomorrow we can plant them out back. Now pretend to be asleep and I'll sneak you a cookie and some milk." He said smiling at me and I nodded.

Even though Pony is only older than me by 23 months he still acts like he's way older than me. As Pony stood up and turned to walk towards the door, Soda, Darry and Dally rushed into the family room.

"That's a good kid you got there guys. She's tough. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Dally said to Soda and Darry before slipping out of the house and into the night.

The two brothers shared a look before shaking their heads and walking into the kitchen, then heading off the bed.

_Quite the family we've got here._

**(Hey! Idk if this got into more detail or not idk what I'm saying. BUT I was wondering if you guys could leave some comments on what you would like to maybe see happen in the story. Do you want more of one character interacting with Gianna or just more of one character in the story in general. TELL ME! I love the feedback and want it to be enjoyable for yous! Aha okay I'll stop rambling. –n.)**


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon? I lifted my head a little bit and saw that Pony wasn't in bed; obvious Soda wasn't because he has work today. I didn't hear any voices so I guess the gang isn't here, or maybe they crashed here last night and are still sleeping. Whatever it was I got up and walked into the bathroom, splashing water on my face before continuing to the living room.

No one was there so I guess its just Pony and I. Speaking of Pony, I heard whistling coming from the kitchen and I followed it until I was face to back with Pony.

"Whatcha cooking?" I asked, startling Pony, who turned to my laughing and clutching his chest. "Breakfast, and don't scare me." he said turning back around to flip the eggs. I walked over to the fridge and grabbed the milk, pouring myself and Pony a glass, setting them on the table just as Pony put two plates on the table.

"So your birthday's on Friday…" Pony said, over the clinking of our silverware. "Yeah…?" I asked, looking at him for any hint as to what they are planning. "Just making sure you remembered." Pony said with a cheeky smile making me shake my head.

"Okay, your not weird at all." I commented before all conversation stopped while we finished eating.

"G, I'll do the dishes go get into some old clothes and then I'll meet you outside." Pony said turning the water on.

"All our clothes are old…" I mumbled, quickly slipping out of the door so that I couldn't be questioned about what I said.

"Okay so where should we start?" Ponyboy asked as he picked up our fathers shovel and leaned against it. I looked around our cluttered little backyard and 'hummed' thinking about how we should tackle the project, which was all my idea.

"I think first we should clean this up a little maybe?" I said looking back up at Pony, he nodded in agreement and we started to pick up sticks and pieces of cars and just junk. We put them in a garbage bin and the sticks by the wood pile.

After that we took a little break, having only worked for about twenty minutes.

"Why don't we dig a little bit of the dirt away from where we should plant the seeds? That will make the ground a little softer." I suggested and Pony brought his shovel over to the spot I directed him to, before struggling to move the dirt.

It doesn't rain much in Tulsa so the ground can get pretty dry and hard, especially during the summer time. I poured my little bit of water left, onto the spot Pony was digging at and it made it easier for him.

We took a longer that necessary lunch break before we went back out to actually plant the seeds.

During the lunch break, however, I used some of the stronger sticks and old pieces of paper from my note books to make little signs. Pony and I guessed as to what we thought each seed would grow into and made a little bet you could say.

I said that there would be tomatoes, peppers, cucumbers, and strawberries. I based my guesses on what Mrs. Roy had in her garden, where else would she get seeds?

Pony said potatoes, carrots, peppers and watermelon. He is going to lose, and he will owe me whatever we decide later.

We made sure that each spot where we planted a seed was a good distance from the fence, house and from the other seeds as well. We gave the seeds a good watering also before we got cleaned up.

The day actually really flew by fast and by the time we had finished everything it was almost 3:30pm.

"Hey G, wanna go throw the ball around a bit?" Pony asked putting his shoes back on at the door. I jumped up and raced over putting my shoes on too, pretty much agreeing to Pony's offer non-verbally.

We walked over to the lot and started to just mess around, and slowly more of the gang showed up joining us. By about five all of the guys were home as well as Darry and Soda.

We were now playing on teams, Darry, Steve, Johnny and me against Two-Bit, Soda, Dally and Pony. The teams weren't that fair but it was just a pick up game and that was all that matters.

It was actually tied by the time the sun was starting to move towards the horizon.

"Alright, Steve and Johnny you two guard Gianna. I'm going to throw down the right side, but fake to left first. Johnny and Steve when I fake you go left as soon as I move right to grab Two-Bit and Pony. I'll run up and try to cover G, Soda and Dally should play easy when they see she has the ball. Alright." Darry instructed and we all broke apart and got into position.

I have to admit I was a little nervous to be making the potential game winning play, last time I dropped the ball and split the play up. I felt really bad, and knew that even though the guys said it was okay, they were a little disappointed.

I looked to my left and saw Steve and Johnny, interlock with Two-Bit and Pony before I realized that I should run.

It felt like everything was going in slow motion, but as soon as I felt the wrinkled football land in my hands everything returned to normal.

Until…

"Gianna are you okay?" Darry asked, hovering over me, making me realize that I was on the ground. I nodded starting to get up.

"Who did that?" I asked, looking around at the possible culprits. Dally scratched the back of his neck before he spoke up. "Ya sorry about that."

"That's okay, that just means that we have to beat you guys now." I said with confidence before walking back to our side of the 'field'. I heard a bunch of cheers and 'ohh's from the guys as we set up again for the play, the same one as before.

Of course the other team knew that we were doing the same play and it was no surprise to me when Soda and Dally split like the red sea and let me bolt down to the 'end zone'. It didn't stop my team from congratulating each other and throwing me around a little.

When everything died down I had to say something about that amazing play. "I know you guys let me past, I mean what is this…" I said before imitating Dally and Soda's actions causing the guys to laugh.

"Are you saying we let you guys win?" Two-Bit said, in a fake accusing tone earning gasps from the group.

"I am saying that and it doesn't matter because we still won." I said the cockiness in my voice was sort of surprising and weird, but what can I say we are a competitive group. We started walking back to the house as the sun was almost out of the sky.

"Hey Steve where is Ricky?" Dally asked, Steve turning around and walking backwards as he answered Two saying that Ricky was tryna get a job somewhere.

As I tuned them all out in noticed a stinging pain on the outside of my elbow. I turned my arm and saw a rock in my arm surrounded my blood and dirt. I don't know how I hadn't felt this before but now that I did it hurt a lot.

"Hey Gianna, you're bleeding." Steve said pointing it out causing Dar, Soda and Pony to turn to me, with worried looks.

"Its no big deal…" I said letting my arm drop looking up at everyone, who now sort of crowded around me. I had tears in my eyes now and I know that everyone saw.

"If its no big deal why ya cryin'?" Johnny asked. "I'm not!" I snapped back, my voice dry. "Hey now, lets go get you cleaned up." Sodapop said bringing me inside before everyone else, and I heard Pony ask them if they want to see the 'new' backyard.

Nobody but my brothers know about my fear of blood, especially mine, and so Soda made it quick with getting it covered. It hurt when he pulled out the pieces of rock and dirt and hurt even worse when he put peroxide on it to clean it.

After he put a bandage on it and gave my a bit of ice, I went and sat in my dad's old armchair, curling up in a ball.

All the guys came in and slugged around in the living room, chatting a bit about god knows what.

"Hey G, that garden idea wasn't that bad of an idea after all. It looks good." Darry said, voicing his opinion for all the boys who hummed in agreement. This made me smile as I rested my head down on the chair and closed my eyes for a quick minute, which turned into the next morning…

**(an; sorry for such the long wait, it won't surprise me if I lost readers and I'm also sorry for this filler chapter, if you wish to call and classify it as that. ALSO in the beginning of this story I said that Gianna is 14 years turning 15 when I actually want her to be 13 turning 14. SO I went back and changed it for the new readers and I'm just telling you guys this. I decided this after a long shower debate with myself. ANYWHO tell me your thoughts, I would love to know what you think the brother's are planning for Gianna for her birthday.)**


End file.
